


Meme Sort-of-Ficlet: Victorious

by greywash



Series: Meme Ficlets (Spring 2012... and onward) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Meme ficlet, archived off Tumblr; unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>lux-obscura requested</strong>: (This one is just silly) It's almost time for college rugby 7s here. Assign a ref and divide the remaining 14 into two teams. How on earth would that match go? O_o (Told you it was silly!)</p>
<p>I don't know enough about rugby to make a proper ficlet out of this (I don't actually know anything about rugby), but it seems like the only possible way to divide them is boys v. girls, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Sort-of-Ficlet: Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> The boys:
> 
> **1\. Moriarty**   
> **3\. John**   
> **5\. Lestrade**   
> **6\. Henry Knight**   
> **7\. Mycroft**   
> **9\. Sherlock**   
> **12\. Anderson**
> 
> The girls:
> 
> **2\. Anthea**   
> **4\. Irene**   
> **8\. Donovan**   
> **10\. Mrs. Hudson**   
> **13\. Molly**   
> **14\. Sarah**   
> **15\. Moran**
> 
> Which means naturally, the ref is:
> 
> **11\. Mike Stamford**

The girls win, so after, the boys have to buy the drinks. Sherlock had bet £100 to Donovan and Molly that the boys would win, but when he loses, he argues that since Henry is obviously in love with her, Molly has an insider on the boys' team and probably got him to throw the match, which everyone else tells him is patently absurd and also being a sore loser. Sherlock still doesn't think he should have to pay up, but eventually John picks his pocket and does it for him. In the pub, Mrs. Hudson trades snake-handling tips with Anthea while Mycroft and Anderson have a very in-depth discussion about the European debt crisis and Sarah does shots with Lestrade; Moriarty gets wildly drunk and Moran and Irene draw on his face and then dump him in the loo and leave early. Mike swears he sees the two of them giggling and holding hands while they're trying to get a cab, but John thinks it's probably just wishful thinking. Donovan turns out to have perfect pitch which Sherlock tells her utterly ruins the karaoke; Donovan pats his cheek and laughs at him. Molly and Henry keep groping each other at the bar while everyone else pretends not to notice. Mrs. Hudson drinks rather a lot of sherry and gets four phone numbers (two of them international), but the only one that really tickles her fancy is that very dapper Italian gentleman with the soft mustache and the blue waistcoat, who Mycroft thinks he's met before. No one can decide whether or not that's a good sign.

In the morning John is wearing Sherlock's coat and neither of them can find his trousers.


End file.
